Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers planned to be made by 4000Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) * Kismet - Shego (Kim Possible) * Ming-Ting - Lyra (Pokemon) * Ting-a-Ling - Khoury (Pokemon) * Pop Top - Papi (The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove) * Bubbles - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Myron - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Sparky - Kiawe (Pokemon) * Buzz - Sophocles (Pokemon) * Darby Spree - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Druella O'Midas - A Wolf * Desiree D'Allure - Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) * Erol - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Su Lin - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Lahwhinie - DNAmy (Kim Possible) * Shaka Baka - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Hubba Hubba - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Seymour - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Foxglove - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Boy Mouse - ??? * Father - ??? Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # A Man Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # Snooky's Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Scientists Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Ron # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Ash # Double O' Boy # Kim Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Ash! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash gets the Fog badge.jpeg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Senor Senior Senior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Snout Monkey Fist (TV Series).jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as Professor Nimnul Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Dijon in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Dijon as Percy Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as the Captain Florrie001.jpg|Florrie as Sally Jessie in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Jessie, Cassidy (TV Series).jpg|and Cassidy as the Siamese Twins Angry-Cyrus-team-galactic-boss-cyrus-16358143-320-240.jpg|Cyrus as Juice Lee Ma-ma-the-lion-king-18776869-2560-1924.jpg|Ma as Mrs. Clutchcoin Lon.jpg|Lon as Frenchie Ben-0.jpg|Ben as K. Sera Streaky.jpg|Streaky as Clyde Cosgrove Shego in the TV Series.jpg|Shego as Kismet Ace Bathound in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Ace Bathound as Mr. Gribbish Tori.jpg|Tori as Black Cat 139429700154.png|Stella as Rich Lady Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry as Boy with Skateboard Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Simba as Chief Marley Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander, Ed Dinosaur King.png|Ed, Seth.png|and Seth as the Jamaican Fruit Bats Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Sir Colby Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Captain Colonel Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash as Elliott Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Bruin Finn.png|Finn as Heebee Donha.jpg|Donha as Jeebee Khoury.jpg|Khoury as Ting-a-Ling Lyra-0.jpg|Lyra as Ming-Ting Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as the Opera Singer Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Clarence Dudley Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Sewernose de Bergerac Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Euripides Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Voltaire Papi.jpg|Papi as Pop Top Sa'Luk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Bubbles Kuzco-0.jpg|Kuzco as Myron Victor Van Dort-0.png|Victor Van Dort as Hiram Fidget-0.jpg|Fidget as Wexler Artemis.jpg|Artemis as Dr. Crockery Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Harry (Wolf) Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg|Tigger as Harry (Human) Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Harriet Colonel Staquait-0.png|Colonel Staquait as Professor Nimnul (Wolf) The Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant as Tom Ariel Sad.jpg|Ariel as Luna Bluto in Popeye and Son.jpg|Bluto as Captain Finn Popeye (2016).jpg|Popeye as Nemo Chris Taylor.jpg|Chris Taylor as Barnacle Bill Snooky Wookums-0.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Normie Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Marvin Fairy godmother.png|Fairy Godmother as Cassandra Baboon.jpg|Baboon as Quigley Baltor.jpg|Baltor as Abba Dabba 344C60A900000578-0-image-a-32 1463499510402.jpg|Eric as Jolly Roger Mayor of Townsville (TV Series).jpg|Mayor of Townsville as Don Quijole Ruber.jpg|Ruber as El Emenopeo Fuzzy Lumpkins (TV Series).jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins as Heinrich Von Sugarbottom Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys Movie.jpg|Nigel Thornberry as the Head Crab Domino Pokemon.jpg|Domino as Desire D'Allure Maxie Tabitha2.jpg|Maxie as Erol George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Chirp Sing Scooby Doo in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Scooby Doo as Dim Sun Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Su Lin Augie Doggie in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|and Doggie Daddy as the Emperor's Guards Niju.jpg|Niju as The Greatest Spy in the World Jedite (TV Series).jpg|Jedite as Francis Malachite.jpg|Malachite as Moe NephriteAnime.jpg|Neflite as Louie Baloo (TaleSpin).gif|Baloo as Dirk Suave Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.png|Bagheera as Odd Shoe Junglebook2 233.jpg|Shere Khan as Dr. So-So DNAmy.jpg|DNAmy as Lahwhinie Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Derek as Shaka Baka Wade Load in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Wade Load as Hubba Hubba NEWRedCat.png|Red as Seymour Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Dr. Hibbleman Ratcliffe in Pocahontas.jpg|Ratcliffe as Alphonse Wiggins.JPG|Wiggins as Spike 4x05 101.jpg|The Hacker as the Purple Dog The Land Before Time Ozzy.jpg|Ozzy as Fry Strut-0.jpg|Strut as Spud Ms. Crawley.jpg|Miss Crawly as Ma Lillie Shocked.jpg|Lillie as the Cow Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Raye Hino at the Beach.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Winifred Jasper.jpg|Jasper as Bud Horace.jpg|Horace as Lou Molly Hale-0.jpg|Molly Hale as Midge Magica De Spell.jpg|Magica De Spell as Mrs. Sweeney Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Todd Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston, Lefou.jpg|and LeFou as Jack and Nickles Giovanni in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Giovanni as Maltese de Sade Butch in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Butch as Le Sewer James in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James as Ratatouille Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Camembert Katie Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Nanny as Kookoo Jungle Boy in What a Cartoon.jpg|Jungle Boy as Boots Professor Quigley.jpg|Professor Quigley as the Professor Ritchie.png|Ritchie as the Red Badger of Courage Wilbur in Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure.jpg|Wilbur as Jiffany Evilmanta142.jpg|The Evil Manta as Mikey Zirconia (Anime).jpg|Zirconia as Rat Capone Tiger's Eye.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Sugar Ray Lizard Hawk's Eye-0.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:4000Movies